Just A Mistake
by TaioraTorn
Summary: She had no idea that one mistake could change everything in her life forever. It wasn't even really her fault, right? Technically, she didn't really DO anything...But maybe that's the problem.
1. The Beginning of the End

**A Taiora fic based on some true events; unrelated to the anime; I do not own Digimon**

**The Beginning of the End**

"You have to choose," he said.  
"B-but... I thought-"  
"No. We aren't discussing this. It's either him or me." With that he began to walk away.

I knew something was going on. I knew it. He began to walk home from her at the break of dawn. His fist clenched in anger and sweat dripping from his forehead. She had gone out and gotten very inebriated that night, and of course, he was there to pick her up and take care of her. She is usually a very difficult drunk to deal with, but tonight she was just exhausted and ready for bed.

He put her to bed and climbed in with her. She laid her head on his chest and cuddled into him and fell asleep right away. You could tell she was already heavily asleep but a faint smile was on her lips. For a few minutes he just watched her sleep; he was thankful for the gods to have brought them together. Tai had always admired her. Since they were in Odaiba Elementary, he had always loved her. Now they were 21 years old and finally together. He pulled her closer into his arms and slid his hands under her shirt.

"S-s-stop it," she sleepily giggled making Tai smirk and pull her closer. He was used to her trying to fight him off in her sleep whenever he tried to make a move.

"Matt, don't do this again." She continued to giggle in her sleep.

Tai's heart stopped. What is she talking about? Tai took her cellphone off of the nightstand and searched for her text messages with Matt. So far nothing was incriminating. Their messages seemed to be very innocent and the usual things they would talk about when around Tai. His suspicions dropped for a moment. There was no way his girl would do anything with his best friend. They were just that: best friends.

However, his curiosity got the best of him. I wonder what she talks to Mimi about. He began to read through her messages. Boring. Boring. Gossip. Boring. Gossip. WHAT!?

Tai's eyes sprang open at what he was reading. Enraged he slammed the phone down on the nightstand and went out to Sora's balcony to get some air. He couldn't believe she told Mimi but not him. He was after all her boyfriend of almost three years now, and they were best friends for 14 years before that.  
"How could she not tell me...?" Tai wondered looking out towards the city lights.


	2. The Text

**A Taiora fic based on some true events; unrelated to the anime; I do not own Digimon**

**The Text**

Sora: Shit. Just kill me, Mimi.

Mimi: Sora, it's 5am. What could be so bad this early in the morning?

Sora: It happened again.

Mimi: ?

Sora: Remember my birthday? It happened again...except worse.

Mimi: WHAT? TELL ME EVERYTHING

Sora: Well he was doing the same stuff as last time, but more.

Mimi: I figured that much.. -_- What else did he do?

Sora: We were both really drunk at the club, but he was worse. He started to puke so  
I took him outside to take care of him. Then he started to rub my leg and thank me...

Mimi: Well don't stop there, woman! I know there's more!

Sora: We got a cab back to the Toshi's apartment. In the cab he kept putting his head on my shoulder and thanking me. He also kept telling me "I'm so lucky to have a gorgeous best friend"... *sigh*

Mimi: And...?!

Sora: We got into the apartment but Toshi was already asleep. I took Matt to the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for bed. After that we went to the living room and I put him on one couch and I slept on the floor. I woke up about an hour later to him cuddling me.

Mimi: I hope you did something.

Sora: I pushed him off but he kept coming back. I eventually moved to the couch and fell back to sleep...then I woke up again to him rubbing my legs. I don't know if he was actually asleep or just pretending to be. I moved back to the floor but he followed...

Mimi: This is bad, Sora... but at the same time, I'm so jealous! Did anything else happen?

Sora: Mimi! Well...I tried pushing him off again but he kept coming back. So I figured, it's just Matt, so I just let him spoon me. It got weird though...

Mimi: Don't leave me hanging here! Details!

Sora: He started saying how pretty I was again...and started to kiss my neck. I told him to stop but he just laughed. He would rub up and down my leg and try to rub my stomach under my shirt. This whole time he was still about half asleep. I kind of gave up after that. He was drunk, so it doesn't mean anything right?

Mimi: Damn that's kind of hot. You're lucky!

Sora: Ugh... Mimi! What do I do? Should I tell Tai? And what do I do about Matt? This is going to be so awkward now!

Mimi: DO NOT TELL TAI! This could ruin the three of your guys' friendships! How was it the morning after? Did he remember?

Sora: I'm not sure... When it became light out, he kind of moved away from me. He acted like nothing happened, so maybe he was just blacked out. The ride back to Odaiba was fine.

Mimi: Well... Just see how it goes. But don't tell Tai! I'm going back to sleep. Night, love! Don't worry too much. You didn't do anything.


	3. Confrontation

**A Taiora fic based on some true events; unrelated to the anime; I do not own Digimon**

**Confrontation**

_Mimi's right. I didn't do anything...then why do I feel so guilty._

Sora couldn't fall back to sleep. It had been two days since "the incident" with Matt. She was trying so hard to believe that she didn't do anything wrong, but in the pit of her stomach all she felt was guilt. _How am I gonna face Tai like this? What if he finds out?_ Her mind wandered between thoughts of telling Tai and its consequences to thoughts of her night with Matt. Deep down she knew she enjoyed spending the night with him, regardless of the fact that she has a boyfriend.

_There was something comforting about having his arms around me...And the way he kissed my neck...Stop it, Sora. Don't think like that. You have a boyfriend; the perfect boyfriend._

"Sora, wake up! Sora!" Tai yelled while shaking her sleeping body.

"Babe...I'm tired," she whined without opening her eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"No, get up now!" Much to his annoyance, Sora pulled the covers over her head. "Sora, what happened with Matt!?"

Her eyes sprang open immediately at the sound of Matt's name. She couldn't bring herself to peek her head out from under the covers.

"What are you talking about?" She asked trying to sound innocent as he ripped the covers off of her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I saw your messages to Mimi. What happened in Tokyo and why didn't you tell me?" He grabbed her by the wrist a little more forcefully than he wanted it. His words paired with his tight grip on her made her bottom lip tremble.

"I...I...we...nothing..." She tried to find words to soften the blow but did the complete opposite. "Tai, it's not what it looks like!" _Oh great...that sounds really guilty now._

"It doesn't sound like nothing happened! And what do you mean 'it happened again'? Confess, Sora!" His body was shaking now from a combination of fury and fear. He didn't want to believe this was happening. Not to him. Not with **his** Sora. He looked away from her trying to hold back the tears that were welling in his eyes.

"You already read what happened...but I swear Tai, I didn't want it! I tried to push him away! He kept coming back!" She grabbed his hands in hers trying to make him look at her.

"You could have tried harder! You could have punched him, kicked him, anything! He would have understood when he woke up sober the next morning! But you didn't do anything! You gave up! Had it been Davis would you have given up and let them do that?!" He finally looked at her. His tears were about to spill but a gate of anger held them back. She stared back at him looking defeated. He knew the answer to his questions. He knew that Sora would have easily fought any other guy or any of her other friends if they did that. But it was Matt. It had to be Matt... The popular one, the talented one, Mr. Beautiful. Girls swarmed to him, so Tai was ecstatic when the only girl he wanted didn't flock to his best friend like the rest of them.

Sora's mind was reciprocating the same thoughts as Tai's. If it was Davis, she would have beat him until he woke up from his drunken daze. So why was Matt any different? She tried to find the right thing to say when she finally spoke.

"He's my best friend too, Tai! How could I physically hurt my **best** friend?" Her answer only made Tai more furious.

"Because of me! Because of US! Would punching him once and making him angry for a day not be worth all of this fighting right now? Does our relationship mean nothing compared to your friendship with Matt? Does MY friendship with Matt not mean anything either? Did you not stop to think who this would affect? Did you, Sora?" He felt horrible for snapping at her but she had to know how he felt. This was not alright to him. This was not something that would blow over in a couple days.

"NO! NO! I WASN'T THINKING! BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, TAI! I DIDN'T HOLD HIM OR KISS HIM OR ANYTHING!"

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM, SORA! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Sora had broken down at this point.

"I don't even know if I can be with you anymore..." Tai said backing away from her. "You pretty much cheated on me."

"What do you mean? It was one mistake, Tai! And I didn't 'cheat'! He made the moves, not me!" She argued getting up after him.

"Yeah, but you let him do it. This is not okay, Sora. I don't...I can't...I have no idea what to even do with you right now. I need some time alone. I'm going home. Don't call me. I'll contact you." He began to walk towards her front door.

"Tai, please! Please stay! I'm sorry! Please don't go!" She pulled on his arm begging him to stay. He could tell she was sorry but could still see that her eyes were still somewhat hazy from the alcohol.

"You have to choose," he said.

"B-but... I thought-"

"No. We aren't discussing this. It's either him or me." He walked out into the dawn. _How could this happen? How could Matt do this to me? How could SORA do this to me? _His mind thought back to one person that has no idea about all of this yet: Ami.

Sora's phone dinged with the sound of a text message.

Tai: You have to tell Matt to tell Ami. If one of you doesn't, I will.

Sora's heart began to race. She had forgotten about Ami... Sora never really cared for the bimbo that Matt called his girlfriend but it still wouldn't be fair for everyone else to know but her. Sora definitely didn't want Tai to be the one to tell her. She had to tell Matt that Tai knew as well. _Oh geez... What did you do, Sora?_

She looked at her phone and began to dial a number she knew all too well. It was 6am. She didn't want to bother him, but she had to do it before it was too late.

"Mmm...hello?" Matt answered groggily. All that was heard on the other end were sobs. "Huh? Sora? Are you okay?"

"I fucked up, Matt! I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." She continued to weep uncontrollably into her phone.

"Hey...calm down. What's wrong? Did you and Tai have another fight?" He heard a choked 'mmhmm' affirming his prediction. "What was it about, Sora?"

"Us." She could only utter one word, but it was enough to wake Matt completely. "He knows Matt. About Tokyo. About what happened between us. You have to tell Ami!"

"Sora..." she could hear the disappointed sigh that followed her name. "You don't have to tell me what happened, but he have to fix this. Ami doesn't have to know, but I'll talk to Tai."

"No. You have to tell her! If you don't, Tai said he will," she continued to sob. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I swear!"

Matt didn't know how to respond to Sora, but he knew he had to call Ami. They had been distant lately; some of that possibly due to the incident that happened with Sora.

"It's okay, Sora. I'll call you back later." Matt ended the call. _Crap...What were you thinking? That was your best friend's girl...ughh... Of course he would find out eventually... Why did you drink so much that night, Yamato?_ Matt scrolled through his phone looking for his girlfriend's phone number. _She's not going to be happy about this..._

"Hello?" It had been about an hour since Sora got off the phone with Matt but she was still crying.

"Sorry. T-t-this was my fault." Matt's voice came from the receiver. She couldn't be sure, but she swore he was crying. "We can't be friends anymore, Sora."

"What? Matt, why?!" This made Sora's heart sink deeper. If she wasn't already feeling horrible then, she felt even worse now.

"We just can't. I have to worry about my relationship and you have to worry about yours. I'm sorry. We shouldn't talk for a while." The phone made a click to confirm Matt's hanging up.

Sora continued to sit up on her bed holding her legs against her body. She had done it. She had successfully ruined not only her own relationship, but three other's as well: Matt's friendship with Tai. Her friendship with Matt. And Matt's relationship with Ami.

_What have you done, Sora? How on earth are you going to fix this?_ She continued to sob into her knees, hoping that her eyes would become tired and she'd fall back to sleep just to wake up and find out that none of this really happened.

Author's notes: Thanks to everyone that has read so far! This is my first fanfiction. Please feel free to review and give me some advice on how to improve the story. I was trying to go for a multi-perspective, multi-timeline point of view. Please let me know if that is getting confusing. Thanks!


End file.
